


Just Desserts

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Flirts, Fools in Love, M/M, tw mention for alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark and Falcon go to a fancy restaurant for dinner, but that's not what makes Mark flustered.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some art in the gravesbeaks discord chat.

Falcon wasn’t much for elaborate expensive dates, at least, not the kind that Mark took them on. The kind where they knew him by name and brought him to a back room for a private meal. Where the chef themself came out to talk to them about what they wanted to order and to recommend their specialties. Mark had settled on a salmon alfredo, and at his insistence, Falcon ordered one too.

The food was amazing, the flavors decadent and danced on his tongue long after he swallowed the last bite. The smokey wood and lemon zest that was going to have him asking Mark next week if they can come back. That damn parrot. 

“Anything for dessert, sirs?” The chef had come back out and was waiting patiently by their table. Mark had all but been perusing the desert menu for the last two and half minutes, a record amount of time that he hadn’t been on his phone. 

“Yeah, can I get that large order of the strawberry cheese cake.” He asked, Falcon giving him a glare before he added, “Please.” 

“Ah, excellent choice, Mister Beaks. And for you, sir?” He asked, looking towards Falcon.    
  


“No dessert for me, thank you. But I would like another glass of brandy, if you would.” Falcon replied, downing the last of his drink in a swift motion and putting the glass back on the table.

Of course, Mr. Graves. We will bring those items out to you shortly.” the chef spoke, turning around and heading back out to the kitchen. 

“No dessert, Gravesy?” Mark asked, “That’s the best part of the meal.” 

“I’m not a big dessert person.” Falcon replied, looking at Mark with a smirk. 

“Party pooper.” Mark replied as his dessert and Falcon’s drink were brought out. 

Falcon was quick to take another swig of his brandy, he loved Mark but would rather be heading home at this point instead of still being in the crowded restaurant. 

Mark dug his fork in and held the cheesecake in the air, “Here, try it.” He said, looking at Falcon with wide eyes.

Falcon turned his head, his arm propping up the drink as he replied, “I don’t care much for sweets, Mark.” he repeated. 

“Aw,” Mark whined, “But I ordered it for  _ us _ .” Falcon sighed and set his drink on the table, “Just try it, you’ll like it!”

Falcon smirked as he leaned up, Mark’s face breaking out into a smile as his beak neared the fork. But Falcon didn’t take the sweet offered to him, instead he glided passed it and brushed their beaks together before speaking, “I’d rather have you.” He pulled back and watched with hidden glee as Mark’s face burned a brilliant red across his feathers.

“That was soooo cheesy.” He replied, resting his head on his hand. Falcon smiled, taking the fork and finally accepting the offered food. 

“Try it, you’ll like it.” Falcon replied, his voice deep and Mark couldn’t help but let out a squeak. 

“How about we just get a box and we can take this home?” Mark suggested. 

“Wonderful idea, love.” Falcon replied, leaning back and downing the rest of the brandy in one swig.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
